Should I confess?
by AngieChii
Summary: A sickfic made for Sakura-chan and Cho-chan w Sorry for taking so long TwT. Well, I hope you guys like it o3o. Rated T for romance :3


**Angie: Hi all! \(^^) I'm back o3o.**

**Kashino: Why are you so happy when you haven't updated in like 2 months… -_-**

**Angie: I'm sorry T3T I have been busy desu.**

**Kashino: Oh god... Stop saying desu...**

**Ichigo: Don't worry Angie desu. :D We have been waiting for you, NO MATTER WHAT DESU!**

**Kashino: Stop saying desu -_-**

**Ichigo: Well lets start**

* * *

_**Ichigo's room…**_

"AAAACHOOO! Bleeeh… I feel horrible Kashino…" Said Ichigo, while blowing up her nose.

"Well… Is your fault for not noticing me…" Said Kashino.

_**Flashback…**_

_**5 hours ago**_

_Kashino was searching for Ichigo. They were alone, since the others went home for a couple of days. The only part left to search for her, was at the lake. And there she was. Standing, looking at the water._

" _Amano." Said Kashino._

_Ichigo wasn't paying attention. So, Kashino touched her shoulder she was so surprised that lost her balance, and fell to the lake._

_**End of flashback…**_

"But it wasn't my fault… You scared me *sniff*" Said Ichigo. She started blowing up her nose again.

"*Sigh* Well… I got you medicine." Kashino handed the medicine to Ichigo and started drinking it with a plastic spoon that came inside the box, while Kashino stared at her. He never noticed how cute she was. He has been in love with her for a really long time.

"Kashino?" Said Amano. She noticed he was staring at her. Kashino woke up from his trance and blushed.

"Y-yes?" Said Kashino.

"I'm going to sleep. Don't worry about me." Ichigo smiled at Kashino.

"*Sigh* Ok… You need to rest a lot, so don't get out from bed. If you want something, just call me." Kashino patted her head and turned off the lights, and left. Ichigo started sleeping.

"Thanks Kashino…" And she fell asleep.

_**At the kitchen…**_

Kashino started tempering, while thinking about Ichigo.

"_Kashino."_

Her gorgeous eyes, that curly hair.

"_Kashino?"_

He never thought he would fall for someone like that.

"KASHINO! PAY ATTENTION WHEN SOMEONE IS TALKING TO YOU! Stop thinking about Ichigo,*sigh* she'll be fine." Said Chocolat.

Thats right. He have been thinking about her for a long while. But only some days ago, he noticed how much he likes her. She really is important for him, and he feels guilty for making her fall to the lake.

"Sorry. I just feel guilty for letting Amano fall to the lake." Said Kashino.

"Wow, I never thought you would say that…" Said Chocolat, and Kashino blushed while covering his mouth.

"She'll be fine in no time so, don't feel guilty, and you haven't been yourself these days. So what happened to you?" Asked Chocolat.

"I can't say it so easily… Is very embarassing to say." Said Kashino.

Kashino blushed. He couldn't tell Chocolat that he likes Ichigo. No, he loves her.

"You are so easy to read. Like a book! I know why. You like Ichigo." Said Chocolat.

Kashino blushed even more. How couldn't Ichigo notice his feelings while the others could? Maybe she wasn't paying attention of what he has been doing for a while.

"Just, don't tell anyone." Said Kashino going back to work.

"Sure, but everyone knows…" Said Chocolat.

_**30 minutes later…~**_

"I'm going to see if Ichig- I mean, Amano woke up." He started putting everything back in place, and left.

Chocolat giggled. "He almost said Ichigo's name…"

He definetly was going to tell her how he has been feeling since they met each other.

_**Ichigo's room…~**_

"I'm coming in…" Said Kashino while he closed the door behind him. He noticed she was still sleeping. Rumi was out with her family, too, leaving them alone at St. Marie. Kashino started staring at her, while Vanilla left them alone. Kashino kissed her forehead and took a chair, and sat next to her bed, falling asleep too...

_**1 hour later…~**_

Ichigo started to wake up. She looked everywhere and she stopped to look at Kashino. He looked peaceful when he was sleeping. _He really is cute…_ Thought Ichigo. And blushed at what she was thinking. She was going to wake him up, since she was feeling much better than before.

"Kashino, wake up" Said Ichigo. Kashino started to move a little, and slowly opened his eyes.

"Oh, Amano, how are you feeling now?" Said Kashino.

"I feel much better than before, thanks to you." Said Ichigo while she smiled at Kashino with the smile he fell for, and hugged him, while Kashino started blushing.

"Eh? Why is your face red Kashino? Maybe you got sick too…" Said Ichigo while touching his forehead. _She is so dense…_ Thought Kashino. This was his opportunity. It was his chance to tell her how he felt towards her. How much she made his days bright.

"Amano, I've been thinking things over…" Said Kashino. He felt that his face was as red as a tomato.

"About what?"

"About how much I enjoy making sweets with you…"

"Yeah… Me too…"

Kashino blushed and continued.

"Can we continue making sweets together?"

Kashino hugged her really tighlty. So she felt what he feels for her. Both blushed. Ichigo's face was now very very red, even more than a tomato.

"Stay with me forever!"

"Is this a…"

"Aman- Ichigo…

"M- Makoto…"

Both leaned in to kiss each other. It was a long but innocent kiss. It was perfect. But, oxygen was their enemy right now, and Ichigo was the first to stop, since she needed to breath.

"Ichigo, can we be more than friends?" Kashino.

"Of course!" Ichigo smiled at Kashino, and Kashino leaned in again to kiss her.

_**3 hours later…~**_

"I wonder if Ichigo-chan and Kashino had gotten closer after we left…" Said Rumi while looking up at the sky. It was already night, and everyone was getting back. "I hope. Well, I'll go to my room now, bye." Said Andou while walking away with Hanabusa. Now Rumi had to go back to the room she shared with Ichigo.

When she walked in, she found them, sleeping together. Rumi smiled.

* * *

**Angie: This is the cutest story I ever wrote desu. TwT Ohohohoho… Desu.**

**Kashino: Oh my god… Stop saying desu!**

**Ichigo: I loved the fanfic too desu… TwT**

**Kashino: -Facepalm- Another one with the desu…**

**Angie: Review desu. o3o**

**Kashino: STOP SAYING DESU!**


End file.
